Loomis Rod Father Walker Part Three
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Father Walker goes on sebatical to a fishing resort to make up his mind if he's going to stay. Here he has four different experiences.


**THE LOOMIS ROD**

**BY**

**HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS**

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FATHER'S BERNARD'S OFFICE. DAY

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD is sitting at his desk when he hears a knock. He looks up to see FATHER JOHN WALKER enter. Father Bernard is surprised.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Father Walker? I didn't expect to see you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Do you have a few minutes?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Of course. Please sit down.

(does)

I have to admit I'm surprised with this visit. It's public knowledge you don't like me. I seem to cramp your style. I'm too old-fashioned and you are very...revolutionary.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's why I'm here.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Now, I'm also confused. You never come here of your own free will. Is there a problem at the church?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, there is.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

What type of problem?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Me.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

You've lost me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I know you're my immediate superior but you were a priest first. I need a priest. I'd like you to hear my confession.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Oh? Are you sure you want me? Wouldn't you want someone closer that you can trust?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There are times a friend cannot help. Can you help me?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

It's been a long time since I've been just a priest. I'm only an administrator now. Of course, I'll hear your confession.

(rising)

Please, come with me.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. FATHER'S BERNARD'S OFFICE. LATER

The two men enter.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Are you sure about this decision?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, I am.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I recall telling you there would be a problem with Miss Rossi, and you said you had it under control.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I did, until my illness.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

But to leave the order is a bit drastic. Are you sure Miss Rossi had nothing to do with it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

At first, but she's gone.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

And you're not going after her?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, she's better off without me.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

You won't have any arguments there. But why leave?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's not right for me to stay. I can't give my full heart to my position, my people and especially God. They're only getting half my heart. A priest should give all of it.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Your wound is fresh. Surely with time?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Time can't heal this. I would rather be a regular man 24-7 than a priest less than that. It's not Mary anymore. It's me. I just don't feel it anymore.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I can start the paper work, but I'd rather you wait.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

For how long?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

(walking over to desk)

Have you ever heard of Lake Elizabeth?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The fishing resort? I've heard the radio commercials.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

The Archdiocese has a small cabin there. We use it for vacationing priests. I've even used it myself. It's quite quaint. The people in town are very nice. And if you like fishing, the lake is 150 yards away. It's really very nice.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You want me to go fishing? I'm not very good at it.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I want you to go there and think. It's a great place for that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I already know what I want. What is there to think about?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

What you will do with the rest of your life. You still have to eat. And what will you do for a place to live?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You have a point. I haven't thought that far ahead.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

That's why I'm sending you there, alone. I want you to find a skill that will pay the rent. Besides, you'll enjoy the place. The air is clean. The night skies are clear. Just wait till you see all the stars at night. You might even see God.

(walks to door)

Give me some time. I have to check when it is available. And then I have to check Father Riccardo's schedule. You need a temporary replacement.

They walk to the door.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I feel sorry for him. He has no permanent church.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Are you kidding? He loves it. It gives him a chance to travel and meet new people. He adores Miss Lane.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Who doesn't?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Give me a few days to make the arrangements. I'll call you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Alright. Thank you for hearing my confession.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

That's okay, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You never called me John before.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

After you leave, that's all your name will be.

Father Walker leaves and Father Bernard goes to the phone.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. ST. GREGORY'S CHURCH. SUNDAY MORNING.

Church is letting out. MAMA-LYDIA LANE, is sitting in front. She is displeased. Father John Walker walks to her.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

John, that was the WORST service I have ever seen you do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I followed protocol.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You might as well be reading a Mac Donald's menu. There was nothing of YOU in it. Your sermons were the major reason people came. At this rate you'll BORE them to death. You haven't had a good sermon since Mary left.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sit down, Mama. There's something I need to tell you. I was going to tell you tonight but since you brought it up. This is as good a time as ever.

They do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're right. I was reading a menu. It's all I seem to do lately. Only it has nothing to do with Mary.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Then what is it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've lost it. I can't give my whole heart to God anymore. I want a regular life. I need more than this. You're going to have to get used to a new priest. I'm leaving. I've been working with Father Bernard on this.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

That explains the phone calls. Usually after he calls, you're angry. Lately, you're not.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's helping me.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

When are you leaving?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Father Riccardo will be here on Wednesday. I'm going away for a few weeks. I need time to think.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

About what? You're leaving?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I need to think about how I'm going to eat. I need to get a job, a place to live. But first I need money. It's better for me to decide all that when I don't have church responsibilities. After I come back, I'll gather my things and go.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I won't say I'm surprised. I knew you weren't happy. You kept to yourself after Mary left. Is there anything I can do for you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You can buy me a book.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

What book?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

See if they make "Fixing Cars for Dummies". Maybe that's how I'll earn my living. If you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, Mama?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

It's been an honor knowing you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's been an honor knowing you too, Lydia.

He walks away.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. FATHER WALKER'S BEDROOM. LATER

Father Walker is packing. There is a knock and DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR enters. Father Walker turns and smiles.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lionel? What brings you here?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Mama told me. When were you going to tell me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why bother? I knew she would. I was going to come see before I left.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You really going straight?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't belong here anymore. I don't know where else to go. This is the first real job I've had.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You want some company? I have some vacation time saved up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, this I have to do alone. Maybe next time?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Next time?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm leaving the order, not Seattle. I'll still live here. We might even be neighbors.

Det. Taylor comes closer and sees airline tickets on the bed. John sees him trying to read it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll be right back. I need something from my office.

Father Walker pretends to leave but stands hiding in the door as Det. Lionel picks up the tickets and reads.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

San Diego? You're going after her. It's about time.

Father Walker makes a noise and Det. Taylor puts down the tickets and moves back. Father Walker enters.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Did you find it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I must have packed it.

Father Walker takes the ticket and puts it in his pocket.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You like fishing, Lionel?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I guess so. I'm not that good.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm worse. We'll go after I come back and get my affairs in order.

Father Walker closes the case and turns.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

When do you leave, for the lake?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Tomorrow.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You want to grab a bite?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not tonight. When I get back.

Father Walker puts the suitcase on the floor.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've heard alot of good things about Lake Elizabeth. I'm actually looking forward to it. A couple weeks with nature can be very relaxing.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

See you.

Det. Lionel leaves. Father Walker pulls out the tickets.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, Mary. I'm coming after you. If I'm going to be a regular man, I want you with me.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. STREET. DAY.

Father Walker, Mama, and Det. Taylor are standing by a car. Father Walker is closing the trunk.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, that's the last of it. I'll see you guys in a few weeks.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Try to get some fishing in. It will relax you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I will.

Father Walker hugs her and turns to Det. Taylor.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We'll have dinner when I come back.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Let's make it Chinese.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You got it. See you, Lionel.

Father Walker gets into the car, smiles and drives off.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Hello, Lake Elizabeth.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He has one stop first, San Diego.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Father Miller?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Mary. ­He had two plane tickets. I saw them when he was packing. He saw me looking at them and pretended to need something in another room. He didn't come back till I saw what was written on them. He's gone after her, Grandma. Next time we see him, he won't be alone.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Are you sure?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Positive. I have known that man for more years than I care to remember. When he makes up his mind, it's final. And he has DEFINITELY made up his mind.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. RESTAURANT. -- DAY

It is San Diego. MARY ROSSI and PAUL ROBINSON are having lunch. Father Walker walks in sight unseen, and sits down where he can hear and see them but they can't. A WAITRESS comes up with a menu.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(softly)

Coffee only, and leave the bill.

She leaves and returns with both. Father Walker listens to their conversation.

PAUL ROBINSON

I agree with your conclusion. The mother is not fit. Should I call DCFS or you?

MARY ROSSI

I will, right after lunch. Right now the girl's in school. I'll make sure DCFS picks her up there. The last thing she needs is a junky mother.

PAUL ROBINSON

Too bad the father is dead.

MARY ROSSI

Things would be so much easier if there were other family members. I saw so many of these cases at St. Greg's. I never thought I would see them here.

PAUL ROBINSON

Drugs are even in the best part of town. Mary, I have a question I need to ask?

MARY ROSSI

So ask?

PAUL ROBINSON

Why did you REALLY live Seattle? This job is not you. You're not a paper pusher. It's a man, isn't it?

MARY ROSSI

Yes.

PAUL ROBINSON

Was he married?

MARY ROSSI

In a way.

PAUL ROBINSON

Did you love him?

MARY ROSSI

Yes, very much.

PAUL ROBINSON

Did he love you?

MARY ROSSI

He said he did.

PAUL ROBINSON

Does he know you're gone?

MARY ROSSI

Yes.

PAUL ROBINSON

Then aren't you afraid he'll come after you?

MARY ROSSI

No. He didn't love me that much. He's too much of a coward.

Father Walker's face and stomach drops.

MARY ROSSI

I wasn't that important to him.

Father Walker pulls out a bill out of his wallet and leaves, sight unseen. Mary touches her stomach. Paul notices.

PAUL ROBINSON

Are you okay?

MARY ROSSI

I'm just a little queasy. It's just a bug. I'll be right back.

She exits.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. WOMAN'S BATHROOM. -- CONTINUOUS

Mary throws some water in her face. She then opens her purse and pulls out a picture of her and Father Walker.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. CAR. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker is sitting in a car looking at the same picture.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're right, Mary. I am a coward. If I weren't, I'd be in there right now fighting for you.

He puts the picture down and drives off.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. RESTAURANT. -- CONTINUOUS

Mary returns and sits down.

PAUL ROBINSON

You don't look much better.

MARY ROSSI

I don't feel better.

PAUL ROBINSON

This happen often?

MARY ROSSI

Lately.

PAUL ROBINSON

In the morning?

MARY ROSSI

Yes. What are you getting at?

PAUL ROBINSON

My sister dropped five babies by the time she was thirty-five. I know pregnant when I see it.

MARY ROSSI

I am not pregnant.

PAUL ROBINSON

Are you sure? Even your face is rounder. That's the water build-up. Your breasts have even become fuller.

MARY ROSSI

You look at my breasts?

PAUL ROBINSON

Mary, I know pregnant. My sister has NO boobs, except when she's pregnant. You have some to begin with and they are definitely bigger. If I were you, I'd get one of those home tests and see a doctor.

MARY ROSSI

What if it's true? What about my job?

PAUL ROBINSON

You work behind a desk. I don't see any problems. I'm more than a friend. I'm also your boss and I will not fire you if you're pregnant. I like your work too much. Was that man in Seattle the father?

MARY ROSSI

Yes.

PAUL ROBINSON

Would you tell him?

MARY ROSSI

No. He should never know.

PAUL ROBINSON

Was he a special man?

MARY ROSSI

Yes.

PAUL ROBINSON

(taking her hand)

Then this will be a special baby. And I will be his uncle. I will stay with you through this.

MARY ROSSI

Why?

PAUL ROBINSON

You must really be blind, lady. I'm falling in love with you. I realize this may become a bad time. I'm the last man you would want. But, I'm there for you. Would you be doing Lamaze?

MARY ROSSI

I guess so.

PAUL ROBINSON

Then let me be your partner. I want to be there when that baby comes out. I will love him as my own.

She starts to cry.

PAUL ROBINSON

Please, don't cry here. People will think I'm hurting you.

MARY ROSSI

I can't help it. I'm so happy. I was so worried I would have to do this alone.

PAUL ROBINSON

Finish your lunch and we'll get that kit. The sooner we find out, the better.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

EXT. SMALL STREET. DAY

Father Walker pulls into the small town of ELIZABETH. It has some quaint antique shops, a small bar, a restaurant and a general store. It looks like something out of American history. He parks the car in front of the general store. It is called THE GENERAL STORE. He looks up and laughs.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Wow! Catchy title.

He walks in.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. GENERAL STORE. -- CONTINUOUS

The store is small but has everything a fisherman can need. Bait is in the back. Groceries are in the middle. Other staples are behind the counter. Fishing poles are by the door. It is compact but complete. A man, JOE KOWALSKI, works behind the counter. He is the owner. Joe sees him.

JOE KOWALSKI

Can I help you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm looking for a Joe Kowalski?

JOE KOWALSKI

That's me. What can I do for you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(walking up)

I'm Father Walker, from Seattle. You have a cabin for me.

JOE KOWALSKI

We didn't think you were coming. You're late.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is it still open?

JOE KOWALSKI

Yeah, sure. It's paid for. If no one showed up, we still have the money.

(pulls out map)

Here's a map of the area.

(pulls out keys)

These are the keys. My niece has already opened and cleaned it. Excuse me, PATTI!

A young woman comes out from inside a door. She is PATTI ANDREWS, Joe's niece.

PATTI ANDREWS

Yes, Uncle Joe?

JOE KOWALSKI

This is Father Walker. He's come for the cabin.

She walks over and shakes his hand.

PATTI ANDREWS

You finally got here. We were getting worried. We thought you were lost.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I had a prior stop.

PATTI ANDREWS

(taking back hand)

Well, you're here now. I'll tell you what I already did.

(gives him paper)

This is a list of the food and supplies I equipped the cabin with. You look over the list and see if you need anything else. I'm sure Uncle Joe can help.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looking over list)

This list is pretty complete.

PATTI ANDREWS

I left a few things out.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I find that hard to believe.

PATTI ANDREWS

I wasn't sure if you liked skim or whole milk, if you even drink milk.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Two percent. I'll pick up a few of my favorites. Thank you for you help.

PATTI ANDREWS

You're welcome. If you don't mind, I'm working on inventory in the back. Before I leave, there's one thing you don't have up there.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Please don't say indoor plumbing.

PATTI ANDREWS

You have that. You just don't have a TV. The signal is pretty weak up there. Most cabins don't have it. People bring their own and give up and go fishing instead.

JOE KOWALSKI

If you want to try, we have a small portable one we can lend you. The cabin has electricity.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll think about it.

JOE KOWALSKI

You look around and get what else you need.

PATTI ANDREWS

Nice meeting you, Father.

She leaves.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You have a nice aide there.

JOE KOWALSKI

She's just visiting and is helping out. I can handle everything myself.

Father Walker looks around and goes to the fishing poles. He takes one.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

This one is real nice.

JOE KOWALSKI

It's a G. Loomis Graphite, top of the line. Need a rod?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I could never afford this one. Don't these sell for two hundred?

JOE KOWALSKI

Sure do. But I'll give it to your for half. You get all your groceries and supplies here and it's yours.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't. That's highway robbery.

JOE KOWALSKI

Not really. You wouldn't believe the mark-up on those. You have a rod?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, but it's seen it's day.

JOE KOWALSKI

Think about it. I'll even throw in a TV guide for free. Max, the bartender, always has the games on. That way you'll know, if you like basketball.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wouldn't mind seeing a few games.

(see condoms on counter)

I might need some of these.

JOE KOWALSKI

(confused)

But you're a priest?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not for long. I'm here to do some thinking.

JOE KOWALSKI

Sounds like you already made up your mind.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have. I'm leaving. I'm just here to see what I'm going to do with my life. I still have to earn a living.

(picks up condoms)

Since I won't be here as a priest, I just MIGHT need these.

JOE KOWALSKI

No problem. You finish your shopping and remember the rod.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll do that.

JOE KOWALSKI

I'll go get a box. It will be easier to get into the car. Pat will lead you to the cabin.

Joe exits and Father Walker starts looking.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. FATHER'S WALKER CABIN. DAY

Pat and Father Walker enter the cabin. He is carrying his luggage and his new fishing pole. She carries a small box of groceries.

PATTI ANDREWS

This is it. What do you think?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looking around)

This is nice, small but nice.

PATTI ANDREWS

We have bigger cabins but they're for families. You have all you need. There's a small living room with a sofa bed if you have company. Don't blink. You might miss it. An efficiency kitchen with lots of supplies. I filled it up before you came. I tried to guess what you would need. Two closets and a small bedroom with enough drawers space. And last by not least, indoor plumbing with a shower. There wasn't room for a tub. You have everything except a TV.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You sure it has electricity?

PATTI ANDREWS

Yes, it does. The signal is just weak. If you get cold and need heat, there's some wood in the shed. If you want a TV, we can lend you a small one. It's in the back room.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I probably won't need it.

PATTI ANDREWS

(pulling out book)

You might. Uncle Joe threw in a TV guide. Any questions?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Does the rabbit come with it?

PATTI ANDREWS

What rabbit?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(points to window)

Him. He's been watching us since we came in. Is he a lost pet?

PATTI ANDREWS

I don't think so. He's probably wild. We have alot out here. That's just one of our critters. Bunnies are okay. Just avoid the kind with stripes down their back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What happens if I meet one?

PATTI ANDREWS

Use that phone and we'll bring you LOTS of tomato juice. There's a small phone book with emergency numbers. We have lots of phone towers but lousy TV reception. Your phone number is on the phone.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(pulls out cell phone)

That's okay.

(waves at window)

Hello, Mr. Bunny.

PATTI ANDREWS

I'll leave you with your friend. Uncle Joe needs me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you, Pat. Will I be seeing you?

PATTI ANDREWS

I'll be back in a few days. I have an errand to run. See you then.

She leaves and Father Walker takes off his coat. He picks up the box and goes into the kitchen. He opens a few cabinets and smiles.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She's right. She DID a good job.

He starts pulling out extra supplies and putting them away. The last think he pulls out is a small brown bag. He pulls out a box of condoms and laughs.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What was I thinking? Who would want me?

He starts to throw them out but changes his mind. He puts them on a small table in the living room and then picks up his suitcase and goes into the bedroom. As he starts unpacking, he looks at the window and sees the rabbit watching.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello again, Mr. Bunny. Are we going to be roommates or do you own this place?

(pulls out small book)

Or are you just curious?

The rabbit goes away. Father John laughs and continues working.

CUT TO:

SCENE THIRTEEN

EXT. CABIN. -- NIGHT

Father Walker is sitting on a small bench. By it is a small table. He is reading a book called AUTOMOBILE MECHANICS FOR BEGINNERS. He is also eating a ham sandwich, chips and a soda. He starts the book and begins to laugh.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(reading out loud)

"Your car is dead. Now what?"

(looks at book)

This IS a book for dummies.

He continues reading until he hears a noise. He looks up and sees the rabbit.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You back again? I must really interest you. Well, since we're going to be friends, I feel I should introduce myself. My name is John. I won't give you a name. God already gave you one. I would only confuse you. So, I'll call you Mr. Bunny? Is that okay?

The rabbit wiggles his ears.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I guess that means YES. Well, Mr. Bunny, it's a pleasure meeting you. Would you like some chips? You probably don't like meat.

He takes a chip and puts it on the edge of the porch and walks back to the bench and waits. The rabbit hops up to the chip and eats it. Father Walker smiles and stands.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't go anywhere.

He goes into the cabin and comes out with a bag of chips. He puts a few on the porch and sits back down and waits. The rabbit slowly eats the chips.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Looks like we're going to be good friends. You continue eating and I'll go back to reading.

The rabbit continues eating and Father Walker reads. He looks up as the sunsets. It is beautiful. Father Walker is amazed.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

God, you're really beautiful tonight. I need to say a few words. You know what I'm feeling. Please help me with my future decisions. This is very important to me. I need your guidance. One more thing. I hurt Mary very badly and I deeply regret my actions. Please take care of her. Help her forget me and go on with her life. Thank you for listening. Amen.

He looks up and the rabbit is gone.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

See you later, Mr. Bunny.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOURTEEN

INT. MARY'S BATHROOM. NIGHT

Mary is sitting on the closed toilet. She is holding an EPT hit. It reads POSITIVE. She holds her head and cries.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIFTEEN

INT. FATHER'S WALKER CABIN. DAY

Father Walker is sitting on the couch and continues reading. He is drinking coffee and eating some toast. He looks at the window and sees the rabbit again.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good morning to you, too. Did you sleep well? I did. It's amazing what fresh air will do.

(looks at book)

Now, if this book were only more interesting. I had no idea car mechanics was so boring. I have to find something else to do.

He puts down the book and picks up the TV guide and thumbs through. He smiles.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

At last, a basketball game. Now that at least is interesting.

He grabs his coat and leaves the cabin. The rabbit still sits at the window.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIXTEEN

INT. BAR. AFTERNOON -- LATER

Father Walker enters the bar and sits down. MAX THE BARTENDER goes up to him.

MAX-BARTENDER

What can I get you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

A light beer. Whatever you have on tap.

MAX-BARTENDER

You want lunch? We have a limited menu.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sure. I'll be here awhile. Will you be watching the game?

MAX-BARTENDER

Lakers? Hell yes. Never miss it.

(turns on TV)

It starts in ten minutes. I'll get you a menu.

He walks away. A young woman sitting at the bar notices Father Walker. She is BARBARA PETERS. Max comes back and hands him the menu. Father Walker looks at it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Any specials?

MAX-BARTENDER

Meat loaf.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(giving back menu)

I'll have the special.

MAX-BARTENDER

Be back with your beer.

Max walks away. Barbara sits next to Father Walker and looks at the TV.

BARBARA PETERS

You like basketball?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It kills time. You?

BARBARA PETERS

I just watch it for the audience. You never know who you'll see. One game I saw Madonna and Jack Nicholson.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Alot of celebrities like the Lakers. Me, I watch it for the game. I don't get much time back home.

BARBARA PETERS

It's a busy world.

Max brings John his food and drink.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My name is John Walker.

BARBARA PETERS

Barbara Peters. Nice meeting you.

They shake hands.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You live here?

BARBARA PETERS

Just passing through. You?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm here for a few weeks. I have a small cabin by the lake.

BARBARA PETERS

You fish?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I try. I'm not very good at it. I tried this morning and failed. Everyone else around me was catching, but not me. It looks like I'll be eating prepared foods. Can I refill your drink?

BARBARA PETERS

Alright.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Bar keep? Give her another.

MAX-BARTENDER

Coming right up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You hungry?

BARBARA PETERS

Not really.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Ah, the game's starting. Let see who's watching. We might get lucky.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVENTEEN

INT. BAR. AFTERNOON -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker, Barbara and Max are watching the game. Father Walker has another beer in front of him. A side scores.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

YES! Now that was a real good shot. Did you see how far he shot from?

BARBARA PETERS

Michael Jordan was good at those.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And then he'd always lick his lips. It's a shame he retired. Now that was a REAL player.

BARBARA PETERS

The Bulls were hot for five years. Now they suck. Ah, they called a time out.

(looks at Father Walker)

So, John. What do you do?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm in social work.

BARBARA PETERS

I'm in computers. I demonstrate software.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Any particular kind?

BARBARA PETERS

Any company that will pay me. I'm free lance. Any particular social work?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Whatever crosses my path.

BARBARA PETERS

You here alone?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes.

BARBARA PETERS

No wife?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. No wife, no girlfriend, no boyfriend. Just me.

BARBARA PETERS

I'm alone too. The game is starting again.

Time goes on and the game ends. Father Walker pulls out his wallet and pays the bill.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Can I walk you to your car?

BARBARA PETERS

I'm parked in front. Where is your cabin?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

One hundred and fifty yards from the lake. It's really quite beautiful out there. You should have seen the sunset last night. I wish I had a video camera. It was a keeper.

BARBARA PETERS

You gonna see it tonight?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I plan to. Would you like to join me? I'll make sure you get back to the road safely. It gets pretty dark up there.

BARBARA PETERS

I'd like that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Maybe I'll make you dinner. It just won't be fish.

BARBARA PETERS

Then let's go.

The two leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHTEEN

EXT. FATHER'S WALKER CABIN. NIGHT-- LATER

Father Walker and Barbara are finishing dinner, ham sandwiches again. The sun is starting to set. It is beautiful.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just like last night. It's a full moon. That will make it even better.

She sits next to him on the bench and looks at him wantonly. He doesn't notice. Instead he sees the rabbit approach the cabin and smiles. The rabbit stops in the grass. His eyes are bright as flashlights. She looks at the sunset.

BARBARA PETERS

You're right. It is beautiful. You don't see colors like that in the city.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And when it's finished, all you see are stars. I only wish I knew enough astronomy to recognize what I see. Just wait till you see the stars.

BARBARA PETERS

(looking at Father Walker)

I can't wait.

He looks at the sky. She looks at him and the rabbit watches both of them quietly. Time passes and the sky is now dark. The moon is close to the horizon.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The stars are coming out.

(looks at her)

You're not looking at the sky.

She opens the top of his shirt and puts her hand on his chest.

BARBARA PETERS

I don't give a damn about the sky. I'd rather look at you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Look, Barbara. Before this goes ANY further, there is something you need to know.

BARBARA PETERS

(coming closer)

I know all I need to know.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There is something you need to know.

BARBARA PETERS

Are you gay?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No.

BARBARA PETERS

Married or living with someone, male or female?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No.

BARBARA PETERS

Do you have any sexual diseases?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not that I know of.

BARBARA PETERS

HIV positive?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. Why all the questions?

BARBARA PETERS

Then I need all I need to know.

Her hand starts traveling.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Barbara, what are you getting at?

BARBARA PETERS

This.

She kisses him. He is rather stunned.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I thought so.

BARBARA PETERS

Where's the bedroom?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I didn't bring you here for this. I'm a gentlemen. This isn't necessary.

BARBARA PETERS

John, stop complaining and make love to me. It's what we both want. Admit it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's not like I'm not prepared, for once.

BARBARA PETERS

What does that mean?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Never mind.

BARBARA PETERS

Now shut up and kiss me.

She kisses him and he responds. The rabbit watches in the distance.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINETEEN

INT. FATHER WALKER'S CABIN BEDROOM. -- MORNING

Father Walker is in bed. He wakes up and sees Barbara asleep. The little brown bag is by the bed. He gets up and puts on some shorts and goes into the little kitchen and starts getting breakfast ready. He pulls out some eggs and a frying pan when he sees Barbara enter the area. She is wearing one of his shirts.

BARBARA PETERS

Morning.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nice shirt. It didn't look like that on me.

BARBARA PETERS

You're taller.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Oh, so that's the difference.

She comes up to him and puts her arms around his waist from the back.

BARBARA PETERS

Last night was just what I expected.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm glad. How do you like your eggs?

BARBARA PETERS

Later, much later. Let's go back to bed.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Come now. Aren't you hungry?

BARBARA PETERS

Not for food.

She starts rubbing her hands up his chest. He is trying to remain calm.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How about some toast and juice at least? You must want something.

BARBARA PETERS

Only you. What's a matter? Don't you like me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's just that you have awful lot of energy. I would think that would make you hungry? It does me.

BARBARA PETERS

We'll eat later.

(kisses his back)

We have ALL day for food.

Father Walker puts down the eggs and the pan and looks up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(under his breath)

I don't believe this is happening.

BARBARA PETERS

What did you say?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nothing. Oh, what the hell!

He turns around and kisses her and then stops.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Barbara, I really have to tell you something.

BARBARA PETERS

And I don't want to know! Now let's go back before the moment is gone.

The two leave the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWENTY

INT. FATHER WALKER'S BEDROOM. LATER

Father Walker is in bed. He looks at the clock. It is late afternoon. His stomach growls from hunger. He starts to get up when Barbara pulls him back.

BARBARA PETERS

Where are you going?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

To make lunch. I'm hungry.

BARBARA PETERS

We can eat later.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I am not a machine! Lady, I don't know what your problem is but I occasionally need food!

He leaves and goes into the small kitchen. She comes out wearing his shirt. He starts getting supplies out and ignores her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You finally got up?

BARBARA PETERS

I was getting hungry.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Do you eat meat?

BARBARA PETERS

Excuse me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I mean. Are you a vegetarian?

BARBARA PETERS

Yes, I eat meat.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Fine. I'll make some burgers.

He pulls out some patties, bread and condiments from the fridge and starts cooking. She approaches cautiously. He has his back turned to her.

BARBARA PETERS

You have a critter problem.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The woods are full of critters. Which do you mean?

BARBARA PETERS

I kept seeing this rabbit. He was watching us.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(under breath)

Mr. Bunny.

(smiles)

When did you see him?

BARBARA PETERS

When we were...you know.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I must not be so impressive if you spent your time looking at a rabbit.

BARBARA PETERS

He was looking at me. He made me feel guilty.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(under his breath)

I wonder why?

BARBARA PETERS

What did you say?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nothing. The burgers are done. I'll put them on the bread and you can add what you want. Drinks are in the fridge.

He does and sits down on the couch with a sandwich. She makes one and sits by him.

BARBARA PETERS

You don't like me, do you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't get you. You're a beautiful woman. You don't need to be so desperate. This is not normal. If there's something you want to tell me, please do it.

BARBARA PETERS

There's nothing I want to say, or hear.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Suit yourself, Barbara. It's your life. For me, I like to feel like I'm at least appreciated as a human being. I've never been treated like this before.

BARBARA PETERS

Don't worry. I need to leave tonight.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(coldly)

So soon?

BARBARA PETERS

I have responsibilities. I'm going to take a shower now.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Be my guest.

She leaves. He continues eating and looks out the window. The rabbit is watching.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hope you enjoyed the show, Mr. Bunny. Frankly, I'm glad it's over. I know guys would kill for this. Only, I'm not one of them. Not anymore.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWENTY-ONE

EXT. CABIN. -- LATER

Barbara is putting her bag into the car. Father Walker stands at the door. She walks up to the front step.

BARBARA PETERS

I'm ready to go. It's been a slice.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Slice is an understatement. Will you be able to see the road? It's pretty dark up there. It's an accident waiting to happen.

BARBARA PETERS

I don't see a problem.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Before you go, Barbara. I REALLY have to tell you something. And this time, don't refuse.

BARBARA PETERS

Okay. Tell me what the big news is.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. It's too late anyway. Drive carefully.

BARBARA PETERS

I will. Bye, John.

She gets into the car and drives off. He watches from the porch.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

At last. Now maybe I can get back to my life.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWENTY-TWO

EXT. CABIN. -- LATER

Father Walker is sitting on the bench and eating dinner, a sandwich again. The man doesn't believe in cooking if he doesn't have to. He is reading when he sees the rabbit come back. The rabbit sits on the edge of the porch.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello, Mr. Bunny. It's a little late for you. Don't you have a home? Or a wife and kids? Why are you so fascinated with me?

(looks at plate)

I don't have chips but I have carrots. Don't move. I'll got into the house and get some.

He does and the rabbit waits. He comes out with a full bag of carrots and puts a few on the porch and sits back down.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Enjoy. I'll continue reading.

He does and starts yawning. The rabbit slowly eats the carrots. He puts down the book.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's enough for tonight. This book is very dry. I'm about to drop off. I didn't get much sleep the last two days, but you already know that. I assure you that was NOT normal human behavior. That wasn't even NORMAL rabbit behavior. The lady had issues. I hope for her sake she resolves them, and soon.

The rabbit jumps on the bench next to him for the first time. Father Walker is surprised. The rabbit stands up and wiggles his nose and ears.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My, you're getting friendly. Look, if I give you more carrots, you promise not to bite me. I don't know if you have rabies. Well, here goes nothing.

He grabs a carrot and the rabbit takes if from his hand and eats.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll be damned.

He does it again.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Maybe you are someone's pet? This doesn't happen with wild animals.

The rabbit jumps to his lap and sits down. Father Walker starts to pet it but stops and then continues. The rabbit is very content.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You really are soft. Do you do this often?

He continues speaking as he pets the rabbit.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

This is weird. I never expected this. But then, neither did you. I don't know why you're doing this but I like it. You're good company. You don't talk back.

(looks at night sky)

It's a beautiful night, Mr. Bunny. God is everywhere. But then you know that. You feel him. I can tell. I wish I still did. I used to. He was very special to me. Now I feel the same as the next guy. I want that feeling back. I just don't know how to get it. I wish you could tell me how. Look at me. I'm talking to you as if you understand. You don't speak human and I don't speak rabbit. Yet, somehow we're communicating. That has to be God. What else can it be?

(grabs another carrot)

Here, have this.

The rabbit eats and runs off into the woods.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good-night, Mr. Bunny. See you tomorrow. It was nice finally meeting you.

He continues eating his dinner alone. In the woods two hands are setting up a trap. He puts it by a tree. Two boots appear and they walk into a truck. The truck begins and the tires roll away. In the distance, Father Walker continues eating, not hearing anything.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. CABIN. -- MORNING

Father Walker is leaving. He is in full fishing gear and has his new pole. He stops and looks around.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mr. Bunny? Mr. Bunny? Are you here? Guess not. Well, John, let's go fishing. Maybe this time we'll get something.

He leaves the porch and heads for the lake. The sun is bright. As he walks on he sees a flash of light by a tree. He walks over and sees the rabbit caught in the trap.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Oh, no!

He drops his supplies and goes to the tree. The rabbit's paw is caught. He has stopped fighting and is in shock.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Who would do this?

He pulls out his knife and approaches the trap.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now, bunny. I'm going to set you free. I know you're in pain and you don't know why. And I know you don't understand me. Just please do as I say. Stay calm and please don't bite me.

(looks up to pray)

God, if you're watching this, could you tell him? I know he'll understand.

He takes the knife and very slowly opens up the trap. Then he breaks it. The rabbit is limp. His leg is bleeding. He slowly picks up his gear and puts the rabbit to his chest and heads towards the house. The rabbit's blood is getting on his shirt.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. FATHER WALKER'S CABIN -- MOMENTS LATER

Father Walker enters and drops his gear to the floor. He sees the box Pat used for the groceries and puts it on the table and puts the rabbit down. He sees the blood stain on his shirt.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What do I do now?

(looks at fishing pole)

I need string and a splint. Oh, not the pole. It's a Loomis. It's all I have. I think I saw a sewing kit in the kitchen drawer. Well, here goes nothing.

He gets the kit, rubbing alcohol and pulls out his knife and goes to the pole and picks it up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It is one of God's creatures. Sorry, Loomis.

He approaches the rabbit, which is still in shock and examines the paw.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm going to take care of you now. It's gonna hurt. I have nothing to give you for the pain. Just be patient. Okay? It will be over soon and I'll find you a real vet.

He pulls out his knife and looks at the pole.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It was nice knowing you.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. FATHER WALKER'S CABIN -- MOMENTS LATER

Father Walker is finished and the rabbit is still calm. The pole is vulcanized. He goes to the sink and washes his hands. That is when he looks at the stain on his shirt.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Oh, man! This will never come out.

He hears Pat at the door.

PATTI ANDREWS

Hello, Father? It's me, Pat. Are you in there?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll be right there! Give me a moment.

He dries his hands and opens the door. She stands there holding a portable TV.

PATTI ANDREWS

I just came back. I thought you might want a TV by now.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not really. I've been quite busy. Let me take that.

He does and puts it on the table. She sees the blood.

PATTI ANDREWS

Father, you're bleeding?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's not me. It's him.

PATTI ANDREWS

Him who?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Let me show you.

They both approach the box and look in.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I found him in a trap.

PATTI ANDREWS

It's the rabbit from the first day.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's been keeping me company. Last night he even sat on my lap. I guess he got caught when he was coming to the cabin.

PATTI ANDREWS

Where did you get the twine and splint?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I sacrificed the Loomis. It's all I had. Please don't tell your uncle. He was nice enough to give it me at a loss.

PATTI ANDREWS

I'm sure he'll understand. Poor little guy.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's in alot of pain. I have nothing to give him.

PATTI ANDREWS

We'll go to the vet. I know where he is.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Are there always traps here?

PATTI ANDREWS

It's against the law. No one can use traps around the lake. Families bring their pets and young children.

(looks at shirt)

Take off you shirt. It needs to be soaked. We may still be able to save it. I'll get the soap.

He strips off his shirt and runs into the bedroom. Pat finds the soap. He comes out again and grabs the rabbit while she starts soaking.

PATTI ANDREWS

I'm done. Let's go.

The three leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE. -- LATER

Father Walker, Pat, and Mr. Bunny are with the VETERINARIAN. The vet is examining the rabbit. He is impressed.

DOCTOR

You did a remarkable job with stitching. And using a rod as a splint was brilliant.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's all I had. I sacrificed my Loomis.

DOCTOR

Loomis? I bet that hurt?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I try not to think about it.

DOCTOR

Unfortunately, I'll have to change the stitches. I prefer dissolvable. Saves you an extra trip. How were you able to operate on him alone?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I was a medic in Vietnam. I recognize shock. He was in it when I found him. I don't even think he remembered it, I hope. He must be in pain by now.

DOCTOR

He is. I'll give him something for it now. Since you were a medic, and I've seen your work, I'll give you a bottle and some syringes. You can give him the rest of the shots. Let me show you how. See this area right behind the ears. It's mostly fat. Just grab a pinch, as so

(does)

And give him the shot. He shouldn't feel it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Like diabetics?

DOCTOR

Exactly.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can do that.

DOCTOR

You wait here. I'll bring him back when I'm done. You did a remarkable job, Father.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What do I owe you?

PATTI ANDREWS

I'll take care of it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Pat, you don't have to. I found him.

PATTI ANDREWS

Consider it my treat. Doctor, just give me the bill.

The Vet starts to leave and turns.

DOCTOR

I don't envy you. I would never sacrifice a Loomis.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I had no choice.

DOCTOR

You know, I've been a doctor here for years and I hate traps. I don't have to tell you how many pets I see. What do you tell an owner when you have to amputate? Poachers have to be stopped. One day a child or an infant will get caught. I don't even want to think about that. I'll be back.

He leaves.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's right. What if it was a child? Don't these people care?

PATTI ANDREWS

No. That's why they're poachers. It's their job.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. CABIN. -- LATER

Father Walker, Pat and the rabbit enter. He puts the rabbit in the box. He is still scared and in shock. Father Walker pets his ears.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's all over now. All you have to do is get better.

He turns to Pat and smiles.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What are you smiling at?

PATTI ANDREWS

You. You're a special man, Father. Most men wouldn't care. It isn't macho enough.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Pat, maybe I should explain something to you. I may be a priest, but not for long. I came here to think about my life. I'm leaving. My superior sent me here to think about my future. In his words, I still have to eat. The church won't pay for me anymore. I need to find a job. So, please, don't call me Father. My name is John Walker. John will do.

PATTI ANDREWS

I didn't know.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Your uncle does. I saw no reason to tell you until now.

PATTI ANDREWS

I have no problem with John. Was it because of a woman?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, let's sit down and I'll tell you what I can.

They do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Her name was Mary. We worked together and fell in love. I was ready to leave for her but she left me first. She got another job and moved away. After she left, I lost it.

PATTI ANDREWS

You became angry?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, I lost my calling. Everything became ritual. As my secretary put it, I was reading a Mac Donald's menu. And she was right. I'm leaving because I'm lying to God, my church and myself. Lying is a very important commandment.

PATTI ANDREWS

What will you do?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have an old car I keep running. I'm pretty good at it. That's why I'm reading this book.

(picks up book)

I'm gonna try to be a mechanic.

PATTI ANDREWS

That's quite a change.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's all I can do. I play saxophone. I used to be in a band. But that's a night job. I need a day job. Enough of me. Tell me about Pat.

PATTI ANDREWS

There's not much to tell. My life hasn't been as exciting as yours. I never went to war. I was raised here and only left when I was married.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Where's your husband?

PATTI ANDREWS

Married to someone else. I'm divorced.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm sorry.

PATTI ANDREWS

Don't be. The divorce was the right thing to do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So, you're from here?

PATTI ANDREWS

I was born in Elizabeth. My father and Uncle ran the store. I always worked there.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Where are your parents?

PATTI ANDREWS

Dead. One day, when I was very young, we had to go somewhere. I caught the measles so Uncle Joe stayed with me at home. My parents went. On the way home they met a drunk driver. They were killed. It happened right by here. The man staying at this cabin heard the whole thing. He came to help but they were gone.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And now you're coming up here to help me? Doesn't that hurt?

PATTI ANDREWS

For years I refused to come here. Then one day I told myself it wasn't the road's fault. It was the other driver. After the accident, my Uncle Joe raised me. And then, when I was 18, a family moved in for the summer. The Andrews brought their son, Brad. It was love at first sight. To make a story short, in two months we were married and I moved away with his parents.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What happened?

PATTI ANDREWS

We got a place and we tried REALLY hard for three years. But it didn't work. We were too young when we married and we made alot of mistakes. So, after three years, we got divorced. He moved away and remarried. I stayed in our place. We stayed good friends. I like his wife and she likes me. That's where the story gets bad.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How?

PATTI ANDREWS

I got sick, real sick. I have a form of leukemia. I'm dying. That's why I'm here. I'm spending some quality time with Uncle Joe before I go see Brad. They're taking me in. And when the time comes, Brad will take care of everything. He's a good friend.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You still love him?

PATTI ANDREWS

Yes, and he still loves me. We just couldn't live together. He's happy with his wife and I'm glad for him. I've really depressed you, haven't I?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No.

(taking her hands)

We have something in common. In Vietnam, they sprayed a defoliant.

(releases hand)

It was meant to help, but it only ended up hurting.

PATTI ANDREWS

Agent orange. I heard it was bad news.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It smelled like rotten eggs and burned on your skin. No matter how well you washed, it was still there. You always wanted to itch, and sometimes you'd get a rash. As a priest, I buried three men who got cancer and died from it. I got it too. Two years ago, I felt itching on my neck, right around my collar. I thought it was a pimple. I had my secretary look at it. I couldn't because it was on my back.

PATTI ANDREWS

What was it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It wasn't a pimple. It was a growth. She took a picture and showed me. It was nasty. I went to the doctor. He took one look and admitted me. The biopsy was cancer.

PATTI ANDREWS

Man, this is a small world.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I did the radiation. My hair started to fall out. When it did, I shaved it. I wanted to be cool. My congregation told me "White men don't do bald". They were glad when it grew out. To make a story short, I beat it.

PATTI ANDREWS

Then why aren't you happy?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I keep thinking of those three men. They had careers, family and a life. And yet they died. Me, I'm all alone. I have no family. No one would ever miss me if I died. And yet, I beat it. I don't understand why **I **lived and they died. It's not fair.

PATTI ANDREWS

I do, John.

(takes his hands)

You were spared so you could help others. Who else better to know how they feel, physically and spiritually? God wants you there for them. That's why you didn't die.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Are you afraid of dying?

PATTI ANDREWS

Physically, yes. But not emotionally. I've accepted it. I refuse to spend the rest of my life angry. I want to enjoy the time I have left.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So you don't need me as a priest?

PATTI ANDREWS

I'd rather have you as a friend.

(lets go of hands)

Which brings me to my next question? I would like to be Mr. Bunny's nurse. We could play doctor together.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You want to help me?

PATTI ANDREWS

I want to help HIM. Will you accept me, doctor?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I will if he will. I would love your company. Just as long as you're not like the last woman who was here?

PATTI ANDREWS

What woman?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I really shouldn't say. I am a gentlemen.

PATTI ANDREWS

Please tell. You have my curiosity.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The first day I was here, I went into town to watch a Laker's game. I went to the bar across from the store.

PATTI ANDREWS

You had too. It's the only bar.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I met a woman there. We watched the game and then we came here. That's when the story gets weird. We became...friendly.

PATTI ANDREWS

You got lucky.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And lucky. And lucky. She wouldn't quit. It went past natural.

PATTI ANDREWS

(smiling)

Why, John? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were bragging.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm not bragging! It felt like a bad Italian "B" movie. I couldn't wait till she left.

Pat is fighting laughing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You don't believe me. Just ask Max. The three of us watched the game, together. Will you please stop laughing? This isn't funny.

PATTI ANDREWS

I wish I could have seen it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

PAT!

PATTI ANDREWS

Well, I was married. If you could see your face right now. You look so guilty.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I know I shouldn't have told you.

PATTI ANDREWS

Admit it, John. You enjoyed it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Maybe at first. After all, I didn't have a sex life for years. But after the first day, I wanted her to stop.

PATTI ANDREWS

And she MADE you do it. Give me break, John. I wasn't born yesterday. You loved it.

He starts to smile.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It was different. But I wouldn't do it over again, not with her. I liked the sex. I just hated the woman. I'm not like that.

PATTI ANDREWS

(laughing)

Don't tell me. She rubbed you the wrong way.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're enjoying this, aren't you?

PATTI ANDREWS

Damn right. What happens when you're a free man?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When I'm a free man, I'll be looking for the Mata Hari's. But **I** want to be in control.

PATTI ANDREWS

Typical male response. A strong woman scares you to death.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I am not a chauvinist. I just want it to be MY idea.

(looks at watch)

It's time.

PATTI ANDREWS

For what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

His next shot. I'll need your help, nurse.

He stands. Pat is still smiling and laughing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You still don't believe me?

PATTI ANDREWS

Oh, but I do.

(picks up open box)

These condoms are yours.

(examines box)

There's not many left. And I see you use the good ones. I'm learning more about you, John, every minute.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(putting out hand)

Give me the box, now!

PATTI ANDREWS

(giving it to him)

Yes, sir.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now let's give the patient his next shot, nurse.

PATTI ANDREWS

(laughing)

Yes, doctor.

They walk over to the box. Father Walker comes back with some gloves and gives them to Pat.

PATTI ANDREWS

What are these for?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's still scared and could bite you.

PATTI ANDREWS

Where are yours?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't wear any. I'm giving the shot. The pain is much better.

PATTI ANDREWS

How can you tell? Do you speak bunny?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(ignoring comment)

His muscles are more relaxed. The same thing happens with people. I'll get the supplies while you put on the gloves.

He does and Pat grabs the rabbit.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now, don't be afraid, little guy. This will take the pain away.

(give shot)

And then you'll get some dinner.

(pets him)

I have some nice carrots in the kitchen.

PATTI ANDREWS

Is that it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He seems calm enough. You watch him while I get the carrots.

She does and pets him.

PATTI ANDREWS

Don't worry, little one. You have two people taking GOOD care of you.

He comes back with the food.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't need you anymore. I can do dinner alone.

PATTI ANDREWS

(taking off gloves)

Then I'll see you tomorrow. Same time.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Same bat station.

PATTI ANDREWS

(walking to door and opening)

See you later, lover boy.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(Aggravated)

Goodnight, Pat.

She blows him a kiss, laughs while shaking her head and closes the door. He turns to the rabbit.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm so glad you don't talk back.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. CABIN. -- DAY

Father Walker is by the box. He checks the rabbit. Pat is outside.

PATTI ANDREWS

Hello? Anyone there?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Door's open. Come right in.

She opens the door and stands there. Father Walker turns.

PATTI ANDREWS

Did you sleep well, Romeo?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Will you please stop that? That issue is getting old REAL fast.

PATTI ANDREWS

(walking to him)

I'm sorry. It's just that yesterday was the first time I've laughed in a long time. It felt good.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

At my expense.

PATTI ANDREWS

You make me feel good.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's the priest in me.

PATTI ANDREWS

No, not this time. You make me feel safe. I don't have to pretend around you. You know how I feel. I can't tell you how many time's people see me and see death. I can be me with you, not someone who's dying.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm glad you feel that way. I know the anger, the denial, and the frustration. I felt it all. My faith is what got me through. Death is a pretty heavy idea. If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here. I'm still a priest.

PATTI ANDREWS

I don't want to talk about death anymore. I want to talk about life.

He hugs her and rocks her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then that's what we'll talk about. Let's make a pact. First we'll only see life.

PATTI ANDREWS

And second?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We won't mention my prior misadventures again.

PATTI ANDREWS

Alright, John.

(pulls away)

How's the patient?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's much better. He's more alert. You can see it in his eyes. They're not as foggy.

PATTI ANDREWS

How did he sleep?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He was quiet. I figure he'll become more active as he gets better. He doesn't seem in pain anymore.

PATTI ANDREWS

I'm glad. He's too cute to be in so much pain.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looking at her)

I'm glad you're here, Pat. I miss having female friends. Mary was my friend before we were lovers and I really miss that.

PATTI ANDREWS

You don't have other friends?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have one special one, my secretary, Mama. God, I miss her. I wish she were here. Though she wouldn't be proud of my behavior a couple days ago.

PATTI ANDREWS

What behavior? I don't know what you're talking about.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You would love Mama. Everyone does.

PATTI ANDREWS

Why don't you sit down and tell me about her?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

After we give him his shot. I'll get the gear and the gloves. Be right back.

She looks at the rabbit and pets his ears.

PATTI ANDREWS

Hey, little guy. How you feeling? Is your foot better?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, nurse, it is.

(hands her gloves)

Put these on.

She does and they give him the shot. She removes the gloves.

PATTI ANDREWS

Now what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I want to wait a few minutes before I give him lunch.

PATTI ANDREWS

Can I feed him?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

If you like. I have some carrots in the kitchen.

PATTI ANDREWS

Well, get them in a few minutes. Sit down and tell me about Mama.

They do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Before I do, I need to tell you about myself.

PATTI ANDREWS

(smiling)

You mean there's more.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, there's more. Now shut up and listen.

PATTI ANDREWS

Yes, sir.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

As you can tell from my accent, I'm from the South. I came from money, lots of it. But not enough to keep me out of the draft. The war part you know.

PATTI ANDREWS

Okay?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My parents were very limited in their views of people.

PATTI ANDREWS

They were racists?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, they just believed if you weren't a WHITE Christian, you were nothing. I was raised that way. But I never believed it. I always believed there was more to the human race than my parent's views. But, since I lived under their roof, I had to hide my views.

PATTI ANDREWS

How does Mama fit in?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Have you ever heard of Lydia Lane?

PATTI ANDREWS

Wasn't she Superman's girlfriend?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, that was Lois. Lydia was a famous R & B jazz singer from around the time of Billie Holiday.

PATTI ANDREWS

Her I remember. She died from a drug overdose.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Billie and Lydia were not only friends but shared the same drug habit. After Billie died, Lydia Lane disappeared. I play jazz and when I was growing up I had a few records of her. I always wondered what happened to her.

PATTI ANDREWS

What did?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She got clean, left the music world to pursue other avenues, and found God.

PATTI ANDREWS

Is she Mama?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lydia Lane has been at St. Greg's for over twenty years. I'm her third priest.

PATTI ANDREWS

How does it feel working with a celebrity?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't see her as that. She's just Mama. She is SO special and you know why?

PATTI ANDREWS

No, why?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When she looks at a person, she sees their soul, not their color or gender. She loves people. I love people. I don't have to hide my beliefs with her. She is ST. Greg's to me. Frankly, I can't wait to go home to her. Even if I choose to leave, I won't until I give her the biggest bear hug I can, without hurting her.

PATTI ANDREWS

You really love her?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Almost as much as my REAL mother.

The rabbit starts making noise.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Let's go check on Mr. Bunny.

They walk over. He is trying to hop.

PATTI ANDREWS

He must be better. He's trying to get out of the box. Maybe he wants exercise?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's not a bad idea. He should be limber when I set him free.

Father Walker frowns.

PATTI ANDREWS

Why the frown?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't want to set him free, not as long as traps are still there. Last night after you left, I went for a walk. I did a perimeter search of the area. I took some bags and my tire iron with me. Every time I saw a trap, I broke it and put it on the bag. When I was done, I threw the bag into the lake.

PATTI ANDREWS

I hope no one saw you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I made sure of that. I used my jungle training. Right now they're rusting away and the lake has a little more iron in it. I know I didn't get them all. That's why I don't want to set him free. Not till I know he'll be safe.

PATTI ANDREWS

Were there alot of traps?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I lost count. And that was just around here.

PATTI ANDREWS

He or she will only buy more.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Eventually he'll run out of money. Then what?

PATTI ANDREWS

Credit cards.

Father Walker's face lights up.

PATTI ANDREWS

What did I say?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Pat, you have just solved the problem. You're a genius! Tell me. Has anyone bought traps at Joe's store lately?

PATTI ANDREWS

No. He won't sell them. He never did. This is a fishing community, not a hunting one.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(walking around)

But somebody else sells them.

(grabs phone))

And that's how we'll catch them.

(dials)

Detective Taylor, please?

At this point, it is a split screen. Father Walker is in the cabin with Pat while Det. Lionel Taylor is at his desk.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Detective Taylor, homicide?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lionel, it's me.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

John! How you doing? Are you still at the lake?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm fine. Lionel, I need a favor. I need you to find someone.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Who?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

A poacher.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

A poacher. John, I deal with people, not animals.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Can you make this an exception?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Alright. Only because you're asking. What does he look like?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't know. I've never seen him or her. All I know is he has alot of traps.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I need more than that, John. Is he at the lake?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Can't help you. That's not my jurisdiction.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

But you have connections? You deal with other cops.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

In HUMAN homicides only. Even if they agree to help, I need more information.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He probably uses credit cards. Can you trace those?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Now, let me get this straight. You want me to find a poacher, in another district, who buys traps using his credit cards, and you have absolutely NO physical description?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Exactly.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

John, you've lost it. Where would I begin? Lake Elizabeth?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, it would be too obvious here. You'd have to do a perimeter search of the nearest towns.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

This isn't Vietnam, John. It's America.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Can you at least try?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Okay, I'll try but I need town names.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't know any. But Pat does. She's from here.

(hands her phone)

This is Detective Taylor. He's a friend from home. Just answer his questions.

PATTI ANDREWS

Me, okay.

(takes phone)

Hello?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Who's this?

PATTI ANDREWS

I'm Pat. I'm a friend of John's.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Tell me. Has he lost it?

PATTI ANDREWS

Not if you knew what's going on. How can I help you?

Pat continues the conversation as Father Walker walks up to the box. The rabbit starts to stand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't worry. By the time you're ready to go, everything will be safe.

PATTI ANDREWS

John, he wants to talk to you.

He goes and takes the phone.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yeah, Lionel?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

How long do I have?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Two days.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Two days! You're asking for the impossible.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I know that. But I know you can do it. Will you?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'll try. Where do I call when I get the information?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Try my cell first and then the cabin. I really appreciate this. I promise, when I get home, I'm taking you to ANY restaurant you want.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You better. See you, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Bye.

Father Walker hangs up. He is smiling.

PATTI ANDREWS

Who was that?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama's grandson. We were in Vietnam together. He was my sergeant. I love it when a plan goes into action.

PATTI ANDREWS

What now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We feed him and then go for a walk and check on him later. It's a beautiful day. Let's not spend it inside. Let's do something revolutionary.

PATTI ANDREWS

I have a revolutionary idea.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What?

PATTI ANDREWS

Fishing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My rod is dead.

PATTI ANDREWS

(smiling)

It wasn't two days ago.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's not funny.

PATTI ANDREWS

Sorry, I couldn't resist it. Don't worry. I have a spare in my car.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm not very good at it.

PATTI ANDREWS

I am. I'll teach you. I was born with a fishing pole in my hand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then let's feed him and you can teach me. I'll just get him out of the box.

PATTI ANDREWS

No need. Look at the floor.

The rabbit is at his feet.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(picking him up)

You are feeling better?

(sits down)

You're going to be a handful now.

Pat sits by him and pets his ears.

PATTI ANDREWS

It looks it. He REALLY likes you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He trusts me. He only goes to special people.

PATTI ANDREWS

Will he come to me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't think so. He doesn't know you.

The rabbit jumps into her lap.

PATTI ANDREWS

I wouldn't say that too loud.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I guess he likes his nurse.

PATTI ANDREWS

Give me the carrots. The sooner he eats, the sooner we go fishing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, ma'am.

He goes into the kitchen.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. POLICE STATION. -- CONTINUOUS

Detective Lionel Taylor calls Mama. This is a split screen again.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

St. Gregory's?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Hi, Grandma. It's me.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Hello, me. Have you got a name?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Lionel.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Good. Now that's better. What do you want?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I called to inform you I heard from our boy wonder. He called me from the lake.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

John, how is he?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I think he lost it.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Why?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He asked me to find a poacher. He doesn't know if it's a man or woman, or even what they look like. All he could tell me was they may have bought traps with a credit card. He doesn't even know where he could have bought them. I think he's playing Columbo.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

At least he's busy.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He even had me talk to a woman and she gave me a whole series of towns to check. He's asking the impossible.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Did he seem happy?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

What?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Did he seem happy?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

He sounded excited.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Then he's happy alright.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

What does that have to do with it?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

It means my prayers may have been answered. Anything else, Lionel?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

No.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Thank you for telling me.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

What are you saying?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

He's coming home, Lionel. I can feel it. He's coming home.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. LAKE. DAY -- LATER

Father Walker and Pat are fishing. Pat has fish in her basket and Father Walker does not. The lake is calm and the day is beautiful.

PATTI ANDREWS

So, John, what are you going to do with the rest of your life?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I haven't decided.

PATTI ANDREWS

You still gonna be a mechanic?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I guess so. I'll probably join a trade school and maybe someone will take pity on me and give me an internship until I graduate. I could have on the job training.

PATTI ANDREWS

Sounds thrilling.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's what I did in my fantasies.

PATTI ANDREWS

You have fantasies?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Doesn't everybody?

PATTI ANDREWS

What else did you do in them? Or are they as X-rated as your prior experience?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They're not X-rated. When I had chemo, I stayed with my parents. Chemo takes alot out of a person. So, the church had to go. I took medical leave. When I was home, I started thinking about my life and discovered I missed a real family. I had a wife.

PATTI ANDREWS

Mary.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And two boys. I even gave them names and personalities. They were mini-me's. One married and one became a priest. I had it all planned. I opened up my own garage. My eldest took over and his daughter became the youngest and prettiest grease monkey in town. I later retired. And Mary and I lived happily ever after.

PATTI ANDREWS

That was beautiful. What ever happened to the REAL Mary?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I went after her right before I came here. I made up my mind if I were going to be a real man; she would be with me.

PATTI ANDREWS

What happened?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I followed her to a restaurant. She was having lunch with her boss. He knew there was a man before and was concerned that man would stalk her. That's when I knew the truth. She told him I was too much of a coward to do that.

PATTI ANDREWS

Ouch!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wanted to speak up but I didn't. I am a coward, Pat. The woman I love was right by me and I didn't have to courage to speak up.

PATTI ANDREWS

What did you do?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I left without her seeing me. It was Vietnam all over again. I couldn't kill so they called me a coward. I was a coward that day too.

PATTI ANDREWS

(taking his hand)

No, John. You were very brave. If you spoke out, it would only confuse her life. She left town and got a new job because of you. Seeing you would only cause chaos. It's not like she can go back home.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looks at Pat and smiles)

I can't believe Brad left you. He was a fool.

PATTI ANDREWS

He didn't leave me. We left each other. We're still good friends. We just couldn't make it as roommates.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Would you be my roommate?

PATTI ANDREWS

I can't. I won't be around much longer.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Let me put it this way. If I were a free man and you had YEARS before you, would you be my roommate?

PATTI ANDREWS

I would gladly be the roommate of anyone who wouldn't think twice of sacrificing his Loomis.

He leans over and lightly kisses her on the lips.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Let's continue fishing.

He puts his arm around her shoulders and she puts her head on his.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

EXT. CABIN. -- LATER

Father Walker and Pat are walking up to the cabin. Each has a bucket and Pat has two poles. They approach the stairs and see the rabbit waiting inside the window.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, I'll be damned. He's waiting for us.

PATTI ANDREWS

He's waiting for you. He was your friend first.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You want to come in?

PATTI ANDREWS

No. I have something to do in town. Besides, HE doesn't need me anymore. He probably doesn't even need you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I need you. I need a friend to talk to.

PATTI ANDREWS

You don't need me. You have your life all figured out. I should give you back your privacy.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Please come back tomorrow. We can try some new revolutionary thing?

PATTI ANDREWS

Can it be a boat ride?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll rent a boat. We can talk some more. Besides, you want to be here when I set him free, don't you?

PATTI ANDREWS

I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be by but I can't stay long. I have some important things to do. See you later, John.

She goes to her car and enters. He looks at his empty bucket and shakes his head. He goes up the stairs and looks at the rabbit.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Daddy's home.

He enters the cabin.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. FATHER WALKER'S CABIN BEDROOM. -- MORNING

Father Walker is in bed asleep. He wakes up to see the rabbit in his face.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're up early? Good morning to you too.

He rubs his eyes again and gets out of bed and puts on his shorts and gets out. He leaves the room and the rabbit follows. He looks at him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I guess you're hungry. So am I. Shot first. Then we eat.

He picks up the rabbit and puts him in the box and gets his gear. He gives the shot and pets him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

One more day and you're shot free. We'll wait a few minutes and then I'll make you breakfast.

Pat comes to the door.

PATTI ANDREWS

Hello, in there?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Come in. The door's open.

She does.

PATTI ANDREWS

You always leave your door open?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I forgot to close it after my perimeter search last night.

PATTI ANDREWS

It's none of my business but shouldn't the sheriff be involved in this?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I know, but some things can't wait. You're early?

PATTI ANDREWS

I have some things to do.

(looks at him and smiles)

Nice shorts?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're lucky you came now. A few minutes ago I was in my birthday suit. I sleep in the nude when I can. I can't do it in the rectory.

PATTI ANDREWS

Does Mama know that?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She's seen me naked. She gave me a bath once.

PATTI ANDREWS

Why?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Long story and it isn't X-rated. Let me find Mr. Bunny and I'll get dressed.

PATTI ANDREWS

(walking over)

I'll feed him.

He goes into the bedroom as Pat pets the rabbit.

PATTI ANDREWS

So, how many traps did you find?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

More than I expected. He restocked.

PATTI ANDREWS

Or she?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You think it's a woman?

PATTI ANDREWS

Even women know greed. Did your friend call?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not yet. I'll call him later after one more search.

He comes out fully dressed.

PATTI ANDREWS

Can I join you in that one?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You sure you want to? I thought you wanted a boat ride?

PATTI ANDREWS

I'd rather help you and

(points to rabbit)

Him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Woman after my own heart. Let's give him breakfast first. Then we'll get my tire iron and a few bags and we'll be on our way.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

EXT. WOODS. -- LATER

Father Walker and Pat are walking. He is carrying the tire iron and bag.

PATTI ANDREWS

I think we got them all.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Then he restocks. I just wish I could catch him or her. When I leave, the problem will come back.

PATTI ANDREWS

Afraid so.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What happens to poachers if they're caught?

PATTI ANDREWS

There's a fine and jail time. They don't have a good time. This time of year is worse. Winter is coming and the animals are preparing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What's it like here in winter?

PATTI ANDREWS

We have ice-skating, ice fishing. It's an all year lake.

A truck starts pulling up in the distance.

PATTI ANDREWS

Oh, look! That's Mr. Brooks.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How do you know?

PATTI ANDREWS

I know his truck.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's stopping.

MR. JAMES BROOKS-THE POACHER, gets out and grabs a crate and pulls out a trap. He starts to set it up.

PATTI ANDREWS

I don't believe it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(grabs her)

Quick! Behind this tree.

PATTI ANDREWS

He was the last person I expected. I went to school with his son. We even dated.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You like older men?

PATTI ANDREWS

I meant his son.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What do we do?

PATTI ANDREWS

I have an idea. Hide the bag and just stay quiet. Follow my lead. I know him.

They do and walk out.

PATTI ANDREWS

Mr. Brooks?

MR. JAMES BROOKS-POACHER

Pat?

PATTI ANDREWS

What are you doing here? I see you've found the traps.

MR. JAMES BROOKS-POACHER

Traps?

PATTI ANDREWS

Yeah, someone's been putting out traps. They should know it's against the law. People can get hurt.

MR. JAMES BROOKS-POACHER

Who's your friend?

PATTI ANDREWS

This is John. He's spending a few weeks out here.

MR. JAMES BROOKS-POACHER

Came for the fishing?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Haven't caught a thing? Yet? What you got in the crate?

MR. JAMES BROOKS-POACHER

Just some supplies.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

May I see?

He approaches the truck as Mr. Brooks reaches for his rifle.

PATTI ANDREWS

I wouldn't do that, Mr. Brooks. You're already in trouble.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What will you do? Kill us both and hide the bodies? I'm just visiting. No one will miss me. But Pat's from here. Her uncle will come looking for her. Now move away from the rifle.

Father Walker approaches the truck and looks inside. He picks up a box of shells and takes the bullets from the rifle. He puts them in his pockets. He then takes the rifle and examines the crate. It is full of traps. He turns to Mr. Brooks.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We found him, Pat.

MR. JAMES BROOKS-POACHER

What will you do now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now, we're all going into your truck. But first, Pat, call the sheriff. It looks like I caught my first and only fish. I'll go in first and you sit by me. And you, Pat, will sit by Mr. Brooks. We'll make a sandwich.

She does and they do. Mr. Brooks is very nervous. Father Walker and Pat are REAL cool.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Beautiful day. Isn't it, Pat? Nice day for a boat ride.

PATTI ANDREWS

Maybe later.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When will the sheriff be here?

PATTI ANDREWS

In a few minutes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Looks like you'll have a busy day, Mr. Brooks. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes.

A phone rings. Everyone looks around.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is that you, Mr. Brooks?

MR. JAMES BROOKS-POACHER

No.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You, Pat?

PATTI ANDREWS

No.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It must be me.

(picks up)

Hello? Hey, Lionel. You got the information I asked for?...Great. Let me get a pad and pencil.

(uses one in truck)

Do you mind if I use this?

MR. JAMES BROOKS-POACHER

Do I have a choice?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not really.

He takes the pad and pencil.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What's the name? Brooks. Mr. James Brooks. I owe you big time...I can take care of it from here. You might say I ALREADY am. Care to talk to Pat?

(hands her phone)

He wants to say hello.

PATTI ANDREWS

Hello, Detective. Thank you for the information. It's been a real help. How much data do you have?...Great. Do me a favor and fax that info to Sheriff Green in Elizabeth...Good. You have the number. I'll give you back to John.

She gives him the phone. Mr. Brooks wants to hide.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yeah, Lionel. How does prime rib sound?...Can't wait. See you when I get home. Bye.

(hangs up)

Lionel was my sergeant in Vietnam. That was a nasty war. You look old enough. Were you there, Mr. Brooks?

MR. JAMES BROOKS-POACHER

I was in Germany.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You were lucky. At least there you knew who to trust. In Vietnam you couldn't trust anyone. The person who made your meals would be the one trying to kill you while you slept. And that wasn't even Charlie. Sometimes it was your own troops. Trust is such a difficult issue. Don't you agree, Mr. Brooks?

A police car drives up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sheriff is here. Looks like your day went from bad to worse.

PATTI ANDREWS

Real bad.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

EXT. CABIN. -- LATER

Father Walker and Pat approach the stairs. The rabbit waits at the window. Pat sees him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That was the biggest fish I ever caught.

PATTI ANDREWS

That was the only fish you ever caught.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And the most gratifying. Will I see you tomorrow? It's the.

PATTI ANDREWS

Why wait till tomorrow? Look at him. He's waiting for you again. Set him free today. He'll be safe. The sheriff has removed the remaining traps. Let him go, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looks at window)

You're right. It looks like our job is done. I'll give him his last shot and I'll be back. We'll set him free, together.

He leaves.

PATTI ANDREWS

(becoming serious)

Then I can finally go. Good-bye, John.

He comes out with the rabbit and puts him on his lap as they sit on the stairs.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We'll wait a few minutes and then I'll remove the splint.

(looks at Pat)

Thank you for being here. It meant alot to me.

PATTI ANDREWS

Me, too. More than you know.

He checks the rabbit's eyes and reflexes and removes the splint.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, here goes.

He puts the rabbit on the ground. The rabbit looks at them.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You can go now. It's safe out there.

The rabbit doesn't move.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Go on. Don't you want to see your family? We took care of you. You're healed. Just take it easy for a few days. Let those muscles come back on their own.

PATTI ANDREWS

He's not moving.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He will in a few minutes. I can tell.

The rabbit stands up, looks around and then runs into the woods. Father Walker and Pat look pleased.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Live long and prosper, little one.

PATTI ANDREWS

Yes, Mr. Spock.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It seemed the only thing to say. Well, it fit. Care to come in?

PATTI ANDREWS

No, John. I have to leave, forever.

His face drops.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why? I still have time here.

PATTI ANDREWS

But I don't. I was supposed to leave the day I brought the TV, which you probably never used. I just stayed to take care of Mr. Bunny. I have to go. Brad is expecting me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(takes her hand)

I won't say good-bye. Till me meet again, Pat.

PATTI ANDREWS

Till me meet again, Father.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Father?

PATTI ANDREWS

You never lost it. It's still there. I saw it with the rabbit and Mr. Brooks. Just look inside yourself. I know you'll find it.

She stands and walks to her car.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Pat, I want to be there when the time comes.

PATTI ANDREWS

As a priest, or a friend?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Both, if you'll let me.

PATTI ANDREWS

I'll give Uncle Joe the address. Till we meet again, Father Walker.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Pat, wait!

He walks up to her and hugs her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

God be with you.

PATTI ANDREWS

And also with you.

She gets into the car, blows him a kiss and leaves. He waves and watches as she drives off. He is crying.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looking up)

Well, God. Looks like it's just us again. Please take care of her. Make her last days as painless as possible. She's a good woman. Amen.

He wipes his eyes and goes inside.

CUT TO:

SCENE THIRTEEN

INT. RESTAURANT. -- NIGHT

Paul sits waiting for Mary. She enters and sits down. She is dressed very nicely. He is impressed.

PAUL ROBINSON

You look beautiful tonight.

MARY ROSSI

Thank you. Now will you tell me why you called me?

PAUL ROBINSON

There's something I want to give you.

(pulls out box)

I bought this for you. Open it.

She does. It is a ring.

MARY ROSSI

It's beautiful. Why are you giving me this?

PAUL ROBINSON

I wanted to show you how I felt.

(takes her hand)

I'm in love with you, Mary. I want to help you.

MARY ROSSI

You can't help me, Paul.

(pulls hand away)

I have to do this baby myself.

(gives him back box)

I can't keep the ring.

PAUL ROBINSON

It's not an engagement ring, unless you say YES.

MARY ROSSI

Yes, to what?

PAUL ROBINSON

Marry me, Mary.

MARY ROSSI

I don't love you. It wouldn't be fair to you. Why should you take on another man's baby?

PAUL ROBINSON

I want you. I'm ready to take the baby with it. I will love it like my own. We can have our own later.

MARY ROSSI

Paul, I can't. It's too soon. Can't you just be an uncle?

PAUL ROBINSON

I will be whatever you want me or need me to be. I'm still waiting for as long as it takes.

MARY ROSSI

I can't, Paul. I don't love you. I like you very much. You're a good friend.

PAUL ROBINSON

Mary, please.

(takes her hand)

I come from a loving family. We love babies. I was never very popular with girls. I was always shy. You're the first person I've opened up to. I'll be a good husband and a loving father.

MARY ROSSI

All I need is a loving uncle. You deserve more, Paul. You deserve real love. My child's father will always be there.

PAUL ROBINSON

Then tell him.

MARY ROSSI

I can't.

PAUL ROBINSON

Why?

MARY ROSSI

Because he's---

PAUL ROBINSON

Married?

MARY ROSSI

In a way. But not to a woman.

PAUL ROBINSON

A man? This is California. I have an open mind.

MARY ROSSI

Please, Paul. I can't tell you anymore.

He puts the box in his pocket.

PAUL ROBINSON

Tell you what? I'll keep the box. I'll be the uncle. In time you'll change your mind. If the father is committed as you say, your baby will need someone. And that someone will be me.

CUT TO:

ACT THREE

SCENE ONE

FADE IN:

INT. FATHER WALKER'S CABIN. BEDROOM. MORNING

FATHER WALKER is asleep. He wakes up and scratches his eyes. He looks around and sees he is alone. He gets up and put his shorts on and enters the kitchen. He reaches for the coffee can. It is almost empty.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Figures. Man, I would kill for a Starbucks.

He goes to the fridge and looks in.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No pop. Not even cold caffeine. Okay, John. Time to get some supplies.

He goes back into the bedroom.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. CAR. -- LATER

Father Walker is in his car. A box of groceries are in the back. He sees a young woman hitching a ride. She is MARY IRVING. He keeps on driving and stops a few feet away. She stands waiting.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I must be crazy. A guy could get killed doing this. Course, she REALLY could be in trouble.

(looks at her through mirror)

She doesn't look like a serial killer.

He drives back and stops the car and leans over.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Where you heading?

MARY IRVING

Los Angeles.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can take you into town. There you can hop a bus. Get in.

She gets in. Father Walker looks at her. He is apprehensive.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My name's John.

MARY IRVING

Mary.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nice name. What's in L.A.?

MARY IRVING

The rest of my life.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

If you say so.

Her stomach starts to rumble. He notices.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're hungry. When was the last time you ate?

MARY IRVING

A couple days ago.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How long have you been on the road?

MARY IRVING

A couple days.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That settles it. You're eating before you go anywhere. How old are you?

MARY IRVING

Eighteen.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Bullshit! You're probably sixteen. Am I right?

MARY IRVING

Yes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What is a sixteen-year old girl hitching for? Where are your parents?

MARY IRVING

At home.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So, what's in Los Angeles that takes you away from home?

MARY IRVING

My boyfriend.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And how old is he?

MARY IRVING

Twenty-two. Are you always so noisy?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

When I pick up a minor I am.

He turns to the cabin.

MARY IRVING

Where are you taking me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

To my cabin.

MARY IRVING

What for?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lunch. The last thing I want in my car is an unconscious minor. I could get in alot of trouble.

(stops car)

We're here.

He gets out and takes the box of groceries. Mary slowly gets out and looks at the cabin.

MARY IRVING

What a dump? Do you own this?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm renting.

MARY IRVING

I'd ask for my money back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You want food or not? Come in.

They enter. He puts the box on the kitchen table. Mary looks around.

MARY IRVING

Yuk! What is this? Early disaster movie?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's all I need.

MARY IRVING

I'd ask for more if I were you.

He pulls out some hot dogs, buns and condiments.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Are you a vegetarian?

MARY IRVING

No.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good. I'll make some hot dogs. Sodas are on the sink.

MARY IRVING

I'd rather have a beer.

He takes a can and shoves it in her face.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You'll have a soda.

She takes it and pulls out a cigarette.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(pulls it away)

No, thank you.

She then pulls out a joint. He grabs it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not a chance in hell, lady.

He goes into the bathroom.

MARY IRVING

That was my last joint.

The sound of a toilet flushing is heard as he comes back.

MARY IRVING

What is your problem?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm trying to keep you sixteen. I'm too late for the sweet part. Mr. 22 took care of that already.

MARY IRVING

You have no right to tell me what to do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What were you thinking? Why did you leave home for a man who should know better? And why are you hitching? What if I had been a pervert? There's alot of men out there just waiting for someone like you.

MARY IRVING

I can take care of myself.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Bullshit! I'm a big man and it wouldn't take much for me to overcome you. The last thing you'd be doing would be arguing. I'm making dinner. Drink you pop.

He goes into the kitchen. She sits down and looks around. He puts some dogs in the microwave and continues putting away groceries. The oven turns off. He puts them on buns.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You can add your own condiments.

He grabs his dog and sits down. She does the same and begins eating.

MARY IRVING

This is good. Thanks.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're welcome. Do you want another?

MARY IRVING

I could use one.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Make it yourself. I have some things to do.

He starts to leave.

MARY IRVING

Where are you going?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

To get some wood. Oh, that reminds me.

He goes into the fridge and grabs the beer and starts to leave.

MARY IRVING

What are you doing?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm getting some wood and hiding the beer. I'm building a fire tonight. This room will be cold.

MARY IRVING

Why?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's where I'm sleeping.

MARY IRVING

Where will I sleep?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

In the bedroom.

MARY IRVING

(smiling)

You don't have too. You're kinda cute, for an old guy.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Do you want another dog?

MARY IRVING

Maybe later.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm going out for a half-hour. While I'm gone I want you to take a shower. When I return, I want you FULLY dressed. No tricks.

MARY IRVING

Yes, sir!

He leaves. She gives him the finger and goes into the bedroom.

MARY IRVING

Why couldn't you have been a serial killer? That I could handle.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. CABIN. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker is coming back with the wood. He stops and looks up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

This is a test, isn't it? You couldn't have been more obvious. Don't worry, God. I'll send her back home. And I'm going to do it as a man. I was a man first and a priest second. I'm gonna try reasoning first. Just give me 24 hours. If in that period I fail, I will get you involved. I'm not going to let you down this time. We got a deal?

He goes to the stairs and sits down holding the wood. His back is to the door. He looks out at the woods.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Where are you, Mr. Bunny? Are you watching me and I just can't see you? I hope you are safe. Remember, I will always be your friend.

He looks at his watch.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Twenty-five minutes to go.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. CABIN. -- LATER

Father Walker enters the cabin and puts the wood down. Mary is fully dressed and her hair is wet.

MARY IRVING

This okay?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Much better.

MARY IRVING

Where did you put the beer?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Where you'll never find it.

MARY IRVING

You sound like my father.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You got the father part right.

He goes into the kitchen and starts another dog.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Did you make another sandwich?

MARY IRVING

No. I have to watch my figure.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What figure? You're already a stick. Well, I'm hungry and I don't give a damn about my figure. How was the water?

MARY IRVING

It was okay. Someone was watching me while I was changing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What do you mean?

MARY IRVING

It was a rabbit. He kept watching me. He wouldn't leave the window.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(under his breath)

Mr. Bunny.

MARY IRVING

What did you say?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What did he look like?

MARY IRVING

Like a rabbit. What else? He did have a funny paw. It had no hair.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(smiling)

Fur, not hair.

He sits down and she sits across from him. He eats. She looks at the pole.

MARY IRVING

What happened to your pole?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

A necessary sacrifice. So, Mary, you got a last name?

MARY IRVING

It's Irving.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What do you intend to do when you reach Los Angeles?

MARY IRVING

Find my boyfriend.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What about school?

MARY IRVING

I'm not going back. I'm getting a job.

(sees book)

Are you a mechanic?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm thinking about it.

MARY IRVING

That job is a drag.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So will yours be. The only place that will hire you is Mac Donald's. I'll make more in one week than you'll make in one year. Why don't you change your mind and go home?

MARY IRVING

I want my boyfriend.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What does Boy Wonder look like?

MARY IRVING

I have his picture.

(gives him picture)

He's in a band. He's hot and he ONLY wants me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Green and red hair. He must be real popular at Christmas. I thought rings were worn on fingers, not lips.

MARY IRVING

It's pierced. So is his tongue.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We won't go there.

MARY IRVING

He's gonna be rich and famous.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Like the Beatles?

MARY IRVING

Who?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Never mind. You really want to be with him?

MARY IRVING

He's a real man and I'm his woman.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're a child, not a woman. Don't try to grow up so fast. You might not like it when you get there.

MARY IRVING

I am a woman. If you're nice to me, I might even show you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't date children. That reminds me.

He stands.

MARY IRVING

Where are you going?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Getting my laundry bag ready.

MARY IRVING

Laundry?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've been here awhile. I need to clean some clothes before I go home.

MARY IRVING

Can I go with you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No.

He goes into the bedroom.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're staying here and out of trouble.

(sticks head out)

That means no beer, no drugs, and no hitching.

(puts head back)

Got it?

MARY IRVING

Yes, sir.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. CABIN BEDROOM. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker is getting his clothes ready. He sees his uniform shirt and collar.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looking up)

Not yet, God. Give me a few more hours. I'll get her home. Still

(puts them in bag)

She'll be here all by herself. I can't her finding out before I'm ready.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. CABIN. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker comes back out and heads for the door.

MARY IRVING

Now, where are you going?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

To get a beer. I'm old enough to drink. I'm not suffering because you're here. I happen to like beer.

He exits and comes back and looks at his watch.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's late. Go to bed. You must be tired.

MARY IRVING

What about you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(putting wood in fire place)

I'm going to do some reading.

(opens can)

See you in the morning. Goodnight, Mary.

MARY IRVING

Night. You sure I can't have a beer?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Over my dead body, and don't get any ideas.

She leaves the room. He opens his book and starts reading.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. LAUNDROMAT. -- DAY

JOE KOWALSKI is doing his laundry. He is reading the sports page when Father Walker enters with his laundry bag. Joe sees him.

JOE KOWALSKI

Hey, Father? You're the last person I expected to see here.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Even my clothes get dirty. I have to clean them before I go back. Pat leave?

JOE KOWALSKI

She left this morning. She'll call me when she gets there.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(getting wallet out)

I need some soap.

He goes to the vending machine. It is by a bulletin board. There is a MISSING PERSONS poster on it. He reads it. It is for Mary.

JOE KOWALSKI

You see the poster?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yeah.

JOE KOWALSKI

Her parents came into the store this morning. They seemed like nice folks. They're offering a big reward. The girl's a runaway. She was last seen around here. Do you know anything about it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. I've been at the cabin all this time. Where are her parents?

JOE KOWALSKI

At the only motel in town, room 5A. There are alot of kooks out there. She's probably with God now.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(smiling and looking at laundry bag)

No, with a man of God.

Father Walker takes his bag.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Got to go. See you later.

He leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. OUTSIDE MOTEL. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker sits in his car and goes into the bag and pulls out his shirt and collar.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

God, it looks like we're in business.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. CABIN. -- LATER

Father Walker drives up. He enters wearing his priestly gear. Mary stands up and looks in surprise.

MARY IRVING

What's with the monkey suit?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's not a monkey suit. I'm a priest.

(looks up)

Hear that God! I am a priest and I'm back!

MARY IRVING

Yuk! I almost gave myself to a priest! You guys are perverts.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not this one. I am as honest as they can get. And THAT'S when you went wrong.

He goes into the bedroom and comes out with his suitcase.

MARY IRVING

Where are you going?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Home. I'm going home.

(picks up phone and dials)

Hello, St. Greg's. It's me, John, Mama. I'm coming home and I'm back. Don't wait up for me.

He hangs up.

MARY IRVING

You're gonna leave me alone?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nope. Your parents are right behind me.

(looks out window)

That's them now.

MARY IRVING

Oh shit! I'm screwed!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's your problem. Mine is solved.

The door opens and MR. & MRS. IRVING enter. Father Walker goes to his car and puts the suitcase in and leaves the door open. The rabbit approaches and hops in. Father Walker doesn't see him because he is going back into the cabin.

MRS. IRVING

Baby, are you all right?

MARY IRVING

I'm fine, Mom.

The mother hugs her as Father Walker grabs the TV.

MR. IRVING

Thank you, Father.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No problem. I have to go, but before I do, I have something to say. I'm sure disciplinary action is next. Mr. and Mrs. Irving, do what you need to do, but do it with love. Remember, you were once mixed-up teenagers. And Mary, you listen to them and do EVERYTHING they say. They are your parents and you're supposed to honor them. That's a commandment. I have to go now.

MR. IRVING

But, Father? What about the reward money?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't want it.

MR. IRVING

What do I do with it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You pick the poorest church or temple or charity of your choice and give it to them. I'm sure they'll find a use for it. Good-bye, everyone. I REALLY have to go.

(gives dad keys)

Here are the keys. You lock up and give them to Joe at the general store. I'm out-of-here!

Father Walker leaves. He leaves behind his book and the sacrificed pole. They are by the fireplace. Mr. Irving turns to Mary.

MR. IRVING

Young lady, you are in DEEP trouble.

Father Walker drives off.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

EXT. STOREFRONT. -- CONTINUOUS

Joe is outside when Father Walker drives up. He gets out of the car with the TV.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm bringing this back early. I'm going home.

JOE KOWALSKI

What about fishing?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I caught what I needed, me. Pat taught me that.

JOE KOWALSKI

She's a smart lady.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There's still some food at the cabin. I would get it before it spoils. The Irving's will give you the key. Have you heard from Pat?

JOE KOWALSKI

She just called. She's with Brad. Leave the TV. I need to give you something. Don't move.

Joe leaves and returns with a new pole and letter.

JOE KOWALSKI

Pat wanted you to have this. She asked me to give it to you when you left.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Another Loomis? I can't.

JOE KOWALSKI

It's her present to you. You helped her find peace.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And she helped me find me.

JOE KOWALSKI

This is a letter she wrote to you. It has her new address. Thank you, Father. You really helped her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I was just being a friend.

JOE KOWALSKI

You were being a priest.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's what SHE said.

JOE KOWALSKI

You and that rabbit made her forget. I wish I could have seen him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He sure was cute.

JOE KOWALSKI

(looks into car)

You got that right. He's in your front seat.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What?

(looks in)

How did he get there?

JOE KOWALSKI

However he did, it looks like he wants to stay with you? What do you intend to do?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I guess I'll bring him home. Maybe I can find a zoo to take him. You got a cage? I don't think my secretary will want a rabbit running around the rectory.

JOE KOWALSKI

Give me a minute.

Father Walker goes into the car and pulls out the rabbit.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You are REALLY giving me trouble. It's one thing at the cabin, but Seattle is another.

Joe comes out with a cage.

JOE KOWALSKI

Will this do?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Fine. Hold Mr. Bunny for a moment.

Joe takes him as Father Walker puts the cage in the car and opens the door. He takes the rabbit and puts him in and turns to Joe.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you, Joe. It's been an honor knowing you.

JOE KOWALSKI

Don't be a stranger, Father.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I won't. I'll come back. And this time, maybe I'll catch some fish.

JOE KOWALSKI

You're famous around here. You're the only person to come to Lake Elizabeth and never catch ONE fish.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Give Pat my love.

Joe closes the passenger door and steps away. Father Walker drives off.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. ST. GREGORY'S RECTORY. -- NIGHT

Father Walker enters quietly and puts down his suitcase. It is very late. MAMA-LYDIA LANE, who has been waiting, rises from her chair. Father Walker sees her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama, you didn't have to wait up for me?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Bad habits die hard. It's good to see you, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's good to see you, too.

He walks up to her and gives her a big, long bear hug.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I missed you.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I missed you too, John. You can let go now. My ribs are starting to crack.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(letting go)

Sorry. I don't know my own strength. Let's turn on the light. I don't like the dark.

She does and looks at him. He is beaming.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I see it was a good trip. You got your groove back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, I did. I'm here to stay. There's a friend I want you to meet. He's right outside.

He empties a table and leaves. She is confused. He comes back with the rabbit in a cage.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

A rabbit?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

A wild rabbit. I call him. Mr. Bunny. He was my friend. I told him secrets I haven't even told you.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(approaching cage)

What happened to his paw?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It got caught in a trap. I and a friend nursed him back to health. When I was coming home, he hid in my car. Now, I'm stuck with him.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

How did it happen?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I saw him the first night I was there. He wouldn't leave the cabin area. It's like he was always protecting me.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Maybe he was doing more than that. He could have been somebody else's eyes and hears.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Who?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(pointing up)

Him. If what you're saying is true, you were never alone. He WAS taking care of you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And when he got hurt, I took care of him. Now, we're stuck with each other. Would you like to meet him? He's really quiet friendly.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

All right.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You sit down. I'll get him.

Father Walker opens the cage and sits down with the rabbit on his lap. He starts to pet him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He likes being rubbed in back of his neck.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

May I?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't think so. He doesn't come to many people. He's still wild. He only comes to people he considers special.

The rabbit jumps to Mama's lap.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Then I must be special.

(pets him)

He's not afraid of me at all.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You are special, Mama. And he's smart enough to know it.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(examining paw)

How bad was it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

If I hadn't come when I did, he would have lost it. It's a miracle I could save it.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

This explains the strange request you gave Lionel. He doesn't get many calls for poachers. Did you catch the guy?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, but others will come. They always do.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Is HE the reason you came back?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The rabbit. He's part of it.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Want to talk about it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. What happened is between me and God. This is something I want to keep private.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Understood. What will you do with, what was his name?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I called him Mr. Bunny. I couldn't think of a name. I figured God already gave him a name. I would only confuse him. As to what I'm going to do, I don't know. My first step is to take him to a vet and have him checked out and then ask if a zoo might take him. He deserves to be with other rabbits, especially if they're female. There's no reason for HIM to be celibate. Until then, I'll leave him with me. It will only be a few days. Do you mind?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Are you kidding? We're already good friends.

(looking at rabbit)

Aren't we, Mr. Bunny?

(looks at Father Walker)

He says YES.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll put him back in the cage. Do we have any raw carrots?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Yes. I'll go cut some in a minute.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, I will. He's my rabbit. You have enough responsibilities.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Speaking of responsibilities, Father Bernard called.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What did he want?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

The school is getting a new computer system and he wants you to supervise.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(putting rabbit in cage)

That's Sister Angela's job. She's the principal. Why does he need me?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I don't know. I'm just delivering the message.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have to see him in the morning. I'll find out. Where is Father Riccardo?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Sleeping in your bed.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's okay. I'll take the couch. What's his schedule like?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

He still has a wedding on Saturday and Sunday mass.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That gives me at least three days to do what **I **want before I go back to work.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

And three nights on the couch.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've slept in worse places. It's late, Mama. Go to bed. We're both tired.

He goes up to her and hugs her again.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I love you so much. I couldn't wait to get back here so I can hold you JUST like this.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

And I love you, John. I'll make the three of us a BIG breakfast. It's not everyday we get the return of our prodigal son. You can let go now. I can't sleep standing up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(letting go)

Sorry. Night, Mama.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Night, John.

(to rabbit)

Night, Mr. Bunny.

She leaves. He leans back on the couch.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There's no place like home.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. FATHER BERNARD'S OFFICE. -- DAY

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD is sitting at his desk when Father Walker cautiously enters. Father Bernard looks up and smiles.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Father Walker? Please come in. Sit.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you, Father.

Father Walker sits down.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I hear congratulations are in order. You've decided to stay.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

News travels fast.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Is Father Riccardo still there?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, he's busy with Sunday Mass.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Good. He owes me a dinner. We made a wager on you and **I** won.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You knew what would happen? How?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Because I did the exact same thing.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And Lake Elizabeth cured you?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Who do you think owns that cabin? I do. I bought it on a time-share after my crisis. Since then, I lease it out to the church for such events as yours. That lake has a calming effect. It helps people think alot clearer. It's like God permanently lives there.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're right about that.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

(leaning over to Father Walker)

Before we go any further, I want to make something PERFECTLY clear. Just because I helped you this time, doesn't mean I will take it easy on you. I am STILL your immediate superior and ANYTIME you mess up, I will be there telling you about it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wouldn't have it any other way. Now what's this about a computer system?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

(leaning back in chair)

The Archdiocese is being a guinea pig for a new computer system. A few schools have been targeted as experimental. St. Gregory's is one of them.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why do you need me? Sister Angela is very capable.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I didn't say she wasn't. She's an excellent administrator. She's one of the best I have. But YOU control everything that happens in your parish and I want you to be informed of every important decision made there.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Seems to me the decision has already been made. I'm just an after thought.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

That is true. For what it's worth, I had no part in the choice of schools. That was a higher office. Even **I** have a superior and I don't mean God. I was surprised as you are now.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So, all I do is supervise?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Yes. You will have access to the data. A smaller version of the program will be installed on your computer. That's all I know. This software is a mystery, even to me. Will that be a problem?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't foresee any. Is there anything else you need to tell me?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

That's about it. You can go now. Enjoy your days off.

Father Walker heads for the door.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Father?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

How many fish did you catch? Lake Elizabeth is fantastic. I NEVER came back empty.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I didn't catch any, fish that is.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Ah yes, the poacher.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You know?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

That was a dangerous thing you did. You could have gotten killed.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wasn't scared. After you've been shot at by Charlie, nothing scares you. I was more concerned for the safety of my companion.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Pat?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You know about her?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I saw her grow up. You see, as the owner of a time-share, I have to spend one weekend a year on the property. One year I was sitting on the porch. It was a beautiful night. I saw her parents car by the road. They were wonderful people. They waved and I waved back. I turned to go into the cabin and I heard the crash.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You were the man at the cabin? Pat told me. But she didn't say who.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Yes, that was me. I ran to the car and got them both out, right before it blew up. I ran back to them but they were already with God. There was nothing I could do. Needless to say, I didn't get any fish that year. I have known Pat almost all her life. It saddened me to find out she was ill. She's a good woman.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You don't have to tell me that.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Joe said you really helped her piece of mind.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I feel like I robbed her of Joe's quality time.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Joe sent her to you. He knew what he was doing. Finding that rabbit was a Godsend. It made Pat forget.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I was only being a friend.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

You were only being a priest.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's what she said.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

(rising from chair)

Before you leave, I want to make one thing PERFECTLY clear. As long as you remain in this order, you are and forever will be a priest first and a man second. If you learned anything from this experience, that should be it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, I learned it. Thank you for helping me.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Anytime. You're a good administrator and I didn't want to loose you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

May I ask one question?

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

Go ahead.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Next spring, may I use the cabin for a weekend? I liked it. Maybe I'll even try fishing.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

I'll try to arrange it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you.

FATHER ARNOLD BERNARD

(sitting down)

You may go now. I want to know your feelings about the software when it comes. It's due in two weeks. Their representative will contact you. I don't know the name but I know it's a woman.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll do the best I can.

Father Walker turns and leaves the office.

Fade Out:


End file.
